


Nearly Broken

by k38



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hailey, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k38/pseuds/k38
Summary: Hailey's being abused by her husband, Dan, and refuses to let the unit know. What will happen when Jay gets suspicious? How will their partnership change? TW: Non-Con, Domestic Violence, Abuse
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Nearly Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will contain: Fairly light descriptions of domestic violence/abuse.

I slowly got out of bed, and my whole body seemed to ache as I tried to stand up. I quietly winced, trying my best to not wake him up. I made my way to the bathroom, and was immediately startled by my appearance. A small cut laid on my eyebrow, my lip was slightly cut, and dark bruises lined my jaw and cheek bones. Last night had been rough. Dan had come home in a bad mood as usually, and after a night of drinking, he decided he wanted to have some fun with me. 

The abuse first started around 2 years ago, right about the time we got married, and even though there had been many close calls, it was a secret to everyone. The unit, especially Jay and Voight, had asked multiple questions many times after I’d come to work scratched and bruised, but I just denied all the claims. I don’t know why I want to protect him so fiercely, probably because I’m scared of what he would do to me. Even though I know if I told any of my friends they would shield me from him in every way possible, I couldn’t risk them getting hurt. So, I just kept my head down, and continued suffering the beatings, hoping one day something would change. 

I started applying foundation all over my face, until the bruises and cuts disappeared to just a small mark. At this point, it was almost instinct to lather the makeup everywhere, every morning, and throughout the day reapplying here and there. Tentatively, I lifted my shirt, and saw a couple of fresh black and blue bruises lining my lower ribcage. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken this time, and I quickly decided on a long sleeve shirt to attempt to cover any marks the makeup couldn’t. Grabbing my jacket, I took one last look at the mirror, before heading out the door. 

Dan and I only lived 10 minutes from the 21st district, making it an easy commute. I arrived in no time, and sooner than later I was walking up the stairs to Intelligence. The majority of the unit was already there, and I exchanged small talk with them, before sitting down at my desk. I noticed Jay looking intently at the small cut on my eyebrow, and I hastily pushed my hair in front of my face, while slightly smiling. He returned the small smile, and I hoped that means he wouldn't ask me any questions about it. Within 5 minutes, Voight came out of his office and addressed the team. 

“Good news, the license plate we ran came back to Dean Wallace, a 18yr old recently released on drug charges. His LKA is 2346 Stevenson, Upton and Halstead grab him up.” 

Jay nodded his head, and the two of us went to grab this prick. We had only been in his car for a couple of minutes before he mentioned the cut. 

Looking at me, he asked, “I saw the cuts on your eyebrow and lip, what happened?” 

I slightly hesitated before replying, “Oh, I just fell on the stairs, you know how clumsy I can be.” 

Even though I could tell my answer confused him, he seemed content with it, and the rest of the car ride remained silent. I felt a wave of relief that he had believed my story, it seemed as if each day it was getting harder and harder to convince them. We pulled up to Stevenson in no time, and Jay and I hopped out of the car. 

I followed him as he made his way to the door, and he loudly knocked before calling out, “Chicago PD, open up.” 

We heard nothing, so I went to knock down the door, and found it surprisingly open. I proceeded to open the door, before I felt myself get shoved, and I fell straight on my back. In seconds Jay was right there, looking down at me. 

“Hailey, you good?”

I caught my breath, before saying, “I’m good Jay, go get him.” 

I watched Jay run after the offender, and I remained lying on the wooden porch. The fall seemed to knock everything out of me, and I kept trying to catch my breath, yet nothing seems to help. I must have been lying there for longer than I thought, because I see Jay’s face reappear over mine. 

“Did you catch him,” I ask. 

“Yup, I called Ruzek and Burgess and they are taking him to the district now. Do you need me to call an ambulance?” 

I quickly responded, “No no, I’m fine, just got the wind knocked out of me.” I go to push myself up, but find myself very dizzy as I do. 

Thankfully, Jays right there, and steadies me, before adding, “Can I just take a look at it, make sure nothing seems out of place?” 

I nod my head before remembering the bruises, and as he pulls my shirt up I realize. I watch his eyes widen, and I try to think of possible ways to cover this up. It’s like his eyes are glued to my ribs, taking in all of the black and blue bruises, which have started to turn a light yellow. I go to pull my shirt back down, and his hand grabs my arm. 

“Hailey, what the hell happened,” He urgently asks. 

I try to blow it off as I answer, “Nothing, remember I fell on the staircase?” 

I see him look back at the bruises before gently saying, “Hailey, that doesn’t look like it was caused by falling on the stairs.” 

I shake his hands off my arm, and pull down my shirt, and angrily say, “Jay, why would I make that up, that’s what happened, so leave it alone ok?” 

He seems hurt by my response, and I immediately feel guilty, I know he was just trying to help, but I can’t risk him knowing. Or worse, saying something to someone. 

Turning my back to Jay, I walk back to the car, and Jay follows me. I hop in the car, and it’s silent once again as we drive away from the scene. I look out the window and listen to the light hum of the music as we make our way back to the district, or so I thought. 

I notice we made a wrong turn, and I turn to Jay and ask, “Where are we going?” 

He looks down before quietly saying, “I’m taking you to the hospital Hailey.”

I freeze, and fear overtakes my body. I know what will happen if we go to the hospital; they see not only all the bruising, but also previously broken bones. 

I turn to Jay and practically beg him, “Jay, please, I told you I was fine, just lost my breath for a couple of minutes.” 

He looks at me and says, “I’m talking to you for the bruising, not the incident that just happened.” 

“Jay, please, I’ll do anything, just not the hospital please.” He considers it for a second, before slowly shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry Hailey, but I have to do something.”

I angrily say, “Well, I have the right to refuse care, so actually you have no control in this situation. 

I watch him grimace before he responds, “I don’t want to do it, but if need be, I will tell Voight.” 

I just glared at him, I was sick and tired of this game, why couldn't he just listen to me for once. Jay was about to ruin everything, and even though I can’t blame him, I’m pissed at him. Before I can stop myself, I feel myself start to choke up, and I softly start crying. I see Jay glance over at me, and before he can say anything I turn away. I’ve never cried at work, let alone in front of Jay. 

We pull up to the hospital, and before I can change my mind I walk in with Jay right next to me. I sit down in the waiting room, and I hear as he specifically asks for his brother, Will. I am grateful that he decided to do that, I don’t like being around new people, let alone open up to them. Within a couple of minutes I see Will come out, and Jay slowly motions for me to follow him. I notice the concerned look on Wills face as he leads us into a small private room. 

He looks both of us top to bottom before asking, “What can I do for you guys?” 

Jay looks at me, but I stare on the ground so he answers, “Hailey has some abdominal bruising and we were wondering if you could examine and then X-ray, just to make sure everything is in order. 

The worried expression remains on Will’s face as he gestures towards the bed. Jay sits down on the nearest chair and I lay down and steadily lift my shirt up. I hear Will faintly gasp, and I remain looking at the ceiling, I don’t want to look at his face right now. 

Will lightly mutters, “I’m going to touch your stomach now, is that okay?” 

No, it’s far from okay, but yet I still nod my head. I feel him gently push down near my ribs, and the pressure causes me to wince. 

He slowly pulls my shirt back down and looks at me before saying, “I want to do an X-ray on your ribs, I don’t know, but with the bruising I would have to guess some of them will come back broken,” He hesitates before adding, “Hailey, I have to ask, how did this happen?” 

I look at him and then back at Jay, and for a moment I consider telling them the truth, but I remind myself about the consequences. So I just lie again. 

“I already told Jay, I fell down the stairs a couple days ago, causing the ribs and also the busted lip and eyebrow.” 

I can see both Jay and Will look at each other, and I wonder for a second if they caught onto my lie. If they did, neither of them decided to bring it, because just like that I head off to X-Ray. It’s very quick, but the whole time, I am worried about what the results will show. I keep trying to think of excuses on why I would have past broken ribs. Ski accident? Minor car crash? The ideas are running in my head, right until the moment I’m brought back to the room. 

As I’m waiting for Jay and Will to come back in, I see the two of them outside talking. Will is showing Jay something on a tablet, and I watch as they anxiously keep glancing into the room. My heart drops, this couldn’t be good. Jay slowly comes in, followed by Jay, still holding the tablet. They both are looking at me, before Will walks over and bends down to show me something on the tablet. 

“So, your X-ray came back, and luckily you didn’t seem to break any bones this time. However, while looking over your results, we noticed that you have broken multiple ribs in the past, the majority of which went untreated.” He pauses for a second, before saying, “Hailey, these are injuries someone like a boxer would obtain, are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell us?” 

I looked at both of them again, yet reached the same conclusion. 

“As I have told you both, I am a very clumsy person, I guess I’ve hurt myself more than I thought.” 

The second I said it, I knew neither of them believed me, but it didn’t matter, they have no proof. Will nodded his head, and stepped back, yet Jay came forward, and grabbed my hand. 

“Hailey, if someones hurting you, we can help you. You don’t-,”. 

I interrupted him, I didn’t want to hear what they could and can’t do. 

“As I already said, I am fine. Now, can I please go home.” 

I couldn’t stand to see Jay’s heartbroken face, so I returned my focus to Will, who nodded his head. 

He gave me a note and pill box before saying, “I want you to stay back for a couple of days, until the bruising heals up, okay?” 

I nod my head, and make my way towards the door before Will adds, “And Hailey, be careful.”


End file.
